villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tommy Gunn
Thomas "Tommy" Gunn (also known as The Machine and the Clone Ranger) is the secondary antagonist of the 1990 film Rocky V. He was a young boxer who started off as a protege to Rocky Balboa, but left him in favor for boxing promoter George Washington Duke. He was portrayed by the late professional boxer Tommy Morrison. Biography According to Tommy, he grew up in Oklahoma and had a bad childhood due to his father abusing him and his mother. He attributed much of his anger in the ring towards his father, even taking the opportunity to take out his father in the ring in revenge for the abuse he endured. Gunn turned pro at the age of 18 and earned a record of eight knockouts before he heard about Rocky's success of his fights against Apollo Creed, Clubber Lang and Ivan Drago. Gunn packed up all his belongings and left for Philadelphia, hoping that Balboa would manage and train him. At first, Rocky is reluctant as he hardly got any experience as a boxing trainer, but took an interest in Tommy's talent, even allowing him to stay in the Balboa residence. As days past by, Rocky helps Tommy win a series of boxing fights, climbing himself into the ranks of boxing history; even Duke takes the opportunity to shower Gunn with luxuries as a reward before promoting him a shot against Union Cane for the title. Despite the success, Tommy felt extremely resentful of the fact that the public and press are labeling him as "Rocky's Gunn" and "Rocky's Robot", believing that he is living off through Rocky's shadow and that he is not earning any fame on his own. As such, Tommy decides to leave Rocky in favor for Duke, despite Rocky trying to warn Tommy that Duke is leeching off great boxers for his own profit. During the exhibition match, Tommy was able to defeat Union Cane using Rocky's moves to win the title, but rather than giving credit to Rocky, he instead gives credit to Duke for making the event possible. Unfortunately, this does not suit well with the audience and the press, who jeered Tommy for abandoning Rocky for his own greed, much to Tommy's anger. On Duke's advice, Tommy decided that he should just challenge Rocky to a fight in order to get the respect that he wants. Tommy then calls out to Rocky for a fight, but Rocky refuses, resulting Tommy to start insulting him. Rocky's brother-in-law Paulie tried to defend Rocky by pointing out that Tommy betrayed him to satisfy both his and Duke's greed, but this only incites an angry Tommy to punch Paulie in the face, much to Rocky's distraught. Declaring this as the last straw, Rocky angrily accepts the challenge by saying that his ring's outside on the streets. Duke tried to convince Tommy to save the fight for the arena, but Tommy angrily silences Duke by saying that he does not own him and that he wants to settle it right away. During the fight, Tommy was able to gain the upper hand against Rocky while beating up several citizens. However, despite the brain damage, Rocky turns the tables by fighting back, defeating Tommy in a knockout, much to the witnessing citizens' delight. Tommy is last seen being arrested by the police for assaulting Rocky and the citizens while Duke ends up being punched by Rocky for harassing him in the first place. Personality Due to a bad history of being abused by his father, Tommy has proven to be a wrathful person in nature and dedicated much of his fights as his rage against his father; even when after taking down his father in revenge for the abuse he poured into, Tommy decided that he would use his rage to rise himself up into the ranks of boxing history, which motivated him to seek out Rocky so that he can become a brilliant boxer like Rocky himself. However, as time passes by after gaining a series of winning streaks with the help from Rocky, Tommy became very arrogant and greedy, even being so furious at the idea that the press is labeling as "the guy living under Rocky's shadow" and decided to leave Rocky to get more fame for himself. Even when winning the title, Tommy became more furious in nature after the press jeered him for leaving Rocky for his own greed, proving that he does not care what anybody thinks of him. He is also shown to be hypocritical and insincere as he accuses Rocky for being greedy; even when an annoyed Paulie points out that Tommy is the one who is greedy in nature by abandoning Rocky in the first place, Tommy responded by punching Paulie in the face, resulting an angry Rocky to beat down Tommy for this. Trivia *His first name "Tommy" is a possible reference to his actor. *There was an alternate ending in which after Rocky defeats Tommy, he offers his hand tn ensure Tommy that there is no hard feelings. Tommy accepts it before being arrested by the police, and one of the policeman asks Tommy for an autograph, to which Tommy obliges. However, this scene was deleted from the film for some reason. *The incident with Tommy made Rocky too reluctant to train Apollo's son Adonis in Creed, but he eventually found that Adonis had what Tommy lacked and agreed to train him ever since. Navigation Category:Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Thugs Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Servant of Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Deal Makers Category:Vengeful Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Extravagant Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Betrayed Category:Hypocrites Category:Gamblers Category:Mongers Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Wrestlers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brutes